Alone In Darkness
by dark-spider-flame
Summary: Rei tells Mariah that it’s over between them. Heartbroken about his decision he runs into the one person he thought was least likely to help him.rnRei X Bryan one shot


**Summary: Rei tells Mariah that it's over between them. Heartbroken about his decision he runs into the one person he thought was least likely to help him.**

**Rei X Bryan one shot ****  
**

Flame: Yeah another one shot.

Ariella: Who's it about

Flame: It's a Bryan X Rei one shot

Faye: Well bring it on

Falia: None of us own Beyblade by the way

**_ALONE IN DARKNESS_**

**Rei's POV**

I could still remember the look she gave me when I told her. Her tears came without warning and my heart broke in two. I knew the truth. I still loved her and wanted to be with her but never seeing her is why I did it. But now I'm staying at Kai's mansion. I just hope the others don't find out. Its just so hard knowing I broke her heart but hopefully she'll understand.

**End Rei's POV**

**Kai's Mansion**

The Blade Breakers had been staying at Kai's mansion for an entire week and they were learning more and more about Kai's lifestyle then they thought they would. Rei had been in the bathroom all morning crying. Finally when he thought he had collected himself he left.

"Hey Rei what's up?" Tyson asked as he saw Rei come out of the bathroom

"Oh hey Tyson" Rei said sadly

"Dude what's wrong?" Tyson asked getting worried

"Its nothing don't worry" Rei said walking into what he thought was his room

As he shut the door he was startled by a voice behind him.

"What do you want Rei?" Kai asked looking up from his book

"Oh sorry Kai I thought this was my room" Rei said apologetically.

"Does it look like your room?" Kai said in his usual tone

"Sorry" Rei said as he noticed Kai looking at him weirdly and he turned to face the door

"Forget about her Rei" Kai said, as Rei put his hand on the door handle

"What?" Rei asked surprised

"She wasn't your type" Kai said picking up his book

As Rei left Kai's room in confusion a knock sounded at the door downstairs. Grabbing a coat he opened the door to find Tala and Bryan at the door. Rei stepped aside to let them in. As the others came in sight Tala and Bryan scanned for Kai but didn't see him.

"Where's Kai?" Tala asked

"Why?" Tyson said getting in Tala's face

"Mind your own" Bryan spoke up in a cold tone

Just as they started arguing Kai walked in.

"SHUT UP ALREADY" Kai shouted making everyone go silent

"Kai do you know why they're hear" Rei asked in a soft voice looking at Bryan.

"Actually I do" Kai replied

"Why didn't you tell us they were coming?" Max asked in surprise

"Didn't have to" Kai stated turning towards the kitchen

As Kai was leaving Tala and Bryan followed. It was about minutes later when the Blade Breakers realized they were missing three people.

"Damn why'd they have to show up?" Tyson whined

"Stop complaining Tyson" Rei stated before going upstairs to change. He put on a pair of jeans and a baggy long sleeved shirt. He wore his hair up and in a wrap. As he walked downstairs he wet into the kitchen where he found Kai talking to Bryan and Tala. He knocked on the wall to get their attention.

"What is it Rei?" Kai asked as all three Russians looked at him.

"Just thought I'd let you know I'm going for a walk," Rei said softly

"Fine but be back in a half an hour," Kai said sternly

"Yeah there's a lot of freaks out during dark" Bryan added

"Ok bye" Rei said then left the house grabbing a coat on his way out.

As he left they started talking again. They spoke in Russian and Kai mentioned about Rei always looking at Bryan and how he had broken up with Mariah and is now miserable. The others just shook their heads and closed their eyes.

**Inside Out**

Forty-five minutes passed when Kai noticed Rei hadn't come back yet. They looked at each other and decided to go look for him. They got outside and split up figuring they can cover more ground. They had been searching for half an hour when Bryan found a figure lying on the snow-covered lake. As Bryan approached he could see a cut on his arm and a bruise on his forehead. He took out his cell phone and called Tala telling him where he was and that he found Rei. After that Tala called and repeated the message to Kai as the two Russians met up they went in search for Bryan and Rei.

As Bryan approached Rei he was careful because of the thin ice. Even though it was Russia there were weak spots on lakes and Rei was lying on one. As he approached he could hear the thin ice crack beneath him. It seemed he would have to be quick but careful in retrieving Rei. But unfortunately as he stepped forward the ice broke around Rei sending into the black depths of the water.

Bryan had no time to think as he submerged head first into the water. Tala and Kai had just made it to the shore when Bryan jumped and as they ran to the hole they waited for Bryan to resurface. After a couple minutes he did holding Rei in his arms. As Kai took Rei and Tala took Bryan they carried the two back to the house.

**Inside**

Once inside Kai and Tala brought Bryan and Rei to the couch and laid them there to warm up. After about a half hour the two started to wake and smiled when they were greeted with a cup of hot chocolate. As Rei hugged the blanket closer he drifted off into slumber unaware of his body leaning against Bryans. Meanwhile Bryan was trying to hide his blush but Tala and Kai managed to see it however they kept their silence.

**Morning**

Once asleep Bryan had decided to put Rei in his bed and that's where he awoke the next morning. Climbing out of bed he made his way to the kitchen. There he found the Russians and his team (well all but Tyson). As he walked to the fridge Kai pulled him into the kitchen.

"So you want to explain what happened last night Rei?" Kai asked turning on a light and shutting the door

"I don't remember Kai" Rei replied truthfully

"Well why not explain what you do remember" Kai said before the door opened and Tala and Bryan entered

"Yeah Rei why don't you?" Bryan added as he and Tala stood next to him

"Ok but do we have to be in here?" Rei asked

"YES" The three Russians answered together

"Ok, ok here's what happened" Rei started

**Flashback**

As Rei left the mansion he took a walk down the streets of Moscow. As he crossed the street he saw a park. Walking toward it Rei heard voices behind him, but when he turned around no one was there. So he walked on to the park, but remembering what Bryan said gave him second thoughts and he decided to head back. Unfortunately as he turned around he smashed into someone behind him. Rei looked up and saw a man with black hair and a strong build. He had red eyes and it terrified Rei. His black coat and boots seemed heavy and he wore brown leather gloves. As the man went for Rei he leaped back and out of reach. But this only angered him. As the man walked forward Rei ran but his running ceased as he slipped on the ground and rolled down to the lake, cutting his head on his way down. His head was turning sideways and he saw the man move towards him but since Rei couldn't move he had nowhere to go. As the man walked forward and onto the ice Rei could hear it crack beneath him, and so could the man. Rei guessed the man got nervous since he left the ice and ran out of view, and as he ran Rei slipped into darkness.

**End Flashback Night**

"So that's what happened" Rei stated

"Well at least your ok" Kai said handing everyone a cup of coffee.

"So now what?" Rei asked

"Well none of us and that includes the morons in the other room should go out alone" Bryan said

"Good idea" Tala told him

They sat there for a couple minutes before they heard a scream and a whining Tyson.

"MAXIE" Tyson yelled

"SORRY TYSON" Max yelled

The four bladers could here running and soon saw a red faced Tyson and a grinning Max. As they ran into the kitchen and past Kai. The two toned blader grabbed both boys by the shirt collar and sat them down as Spencer and Ian came into view.

"Hey what's all the noise?" Ian asked

"Moron one and moron two" Kai replied

"Thought so" Ian concluded

"HEY" Max and Tyson answered at the same time

"Ok want to explain" Kai asked

"Its Maxi's fault" Tyson said

"Its yours" Max replied

"I don't care whose fault it is just explain what happened" Kai sneered making his teammates very nervous

"Tyson ate my last giant pixie stick" Max stated

"Well Max poured pudding on my head" Tyson retaliated

"Well you shouldn't have eaten my last pixie stick" Max replied

"Its sugar this is pudding" Tyson argued back

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP" Kai demanded

"When everyone in the room looked at Max's sticky face and Tyson's even stickier and slimy hair, face, and clothes the five Russians and the Chinese boy doubled over in laughter. This made Max and Tyson's faces go extremely red.

"Max, Tyson go take a shower," Kai ordered through his laughter.

As Tyson and Max walked away everyone could here Tyson's shoes squeak. This only made them laugh harder.

"Come on Tala let's go" Kai said

"Where to?" Tala asked

"Bed" Kai smirked making Tala blush

"Don't make to much noise" Bryan smirked earning a glare from Tala and Kai

As everyone lay in bed sleeping a young neko-jin lay awake staring at the ceiling. He had awoken when he fell of his bed caused by his tossing and turning. He was restless and he knew why. It was Bryan, he couldn't get his mind off him. But he didn't understand why. After a couple minutes of spacing out Rei decided to get something to eat. Unknown to him a few other people had the same idea. As he walked the halls he could smell coffee. It drew him in and Rei finally reached the kitchen only to be greeted by Kai and Tala. They weren't talking, merely sitting quietly drinking coffee. Rei was about to turn around when a voice caught his attention.

"We know your there Rei" Kai said just as Rei was leaving

"Sorry Kai" Rei said as he poked his head around the corner

"Sit down" Kai demanded

"Um ok" Rei replied as he slowly walked towards the table and sat next to Kai.

After Rei sat a mug of hot chocolate was place in front of him.

"Thanks" Rei whispered

"You know if you like him that much you should tell him" Tala spoke

"Huh I-I don't know what your talking about" Rei replied in a stunned voice

"I'm talking about your crush on Bryan its extremely obvious" Tala continued

"Kai?" Tala asked as soon as he saw Kai staring off into space

"What?" Kai said unmoving

"Stop spacing" Tala replied

"I'm not," Kai said with a smirk and Tala smirked back in understanding

"Ok so I do have a crush on Bryan but he doesn't and will not find out right," Rei said

"I don't know about that part Rei" Kai said

"Please don't tell him I'd be so embarrassed" Rei pleaded

"Ok we wont tell but you will" Tala said trying to hold back his laughter

"Yeah right" Rei said getting up

"I'm going to bed" Rei stated as he turned around he gasped in surprise

"Bryan, when did you get here?" Rei asked as his face turned red

"Just now" Bryan stated

"Did you hear anything?" Rei shakily asked

"Yeah you said I'm going to bed" Bryan replied

"Anything else?" Rei asked

"No" Bryan replied

"Ok well I'm going to go to bed now bye" Rei hurried away

**(A/N: Ok now they will be speaking in Russian I'll tell you when they've stopped)**

"Yeah great lie there Bryan" Tala said

"Well he was embarrassed enough might as well save him" Bryan stated back

"We know you like him" Kai smirked

"That's ridicules," Bryan said

"We heard you moaning his name in your sleep" Tala and Kai said in unison

At this Bryans face went about three times the color red. He hadn't realized he had done that and the worst part is Tala and Kai had heard him. He could see them trying to restrain their laughter and it wasn't working well because a couple minutes later they both doubled over in laughter.

"Oh Bryan that's funny" Tala said

"Yeah well its not like you two can keep quiet" Bryan retaliated

"Don't really care if we're loud or not" Tala stated

"What are you jealous" Kai asked

"Yeah right" Bryan smirked

"Why don't you just tell him?" Kai asked

"Because I don't have to," Bryan replied

"I'm going to bed," Bryan stated getting up and leaving

**(A/N: Ok now they'll be talking in English again)**

"I've got a plan," Tala said

"What?" Kai carefully asked

"Get me your handcuffs" Tala said

"WHAT?" Kai yelled

"Quiet, look all we have to do is sneak Rei into Bryans room and handcuff them together" Tala smiled

"You're crazy you know that right?" Kai said as he kissed Tala on the lips.

"You know you like it" Tala whispered in Kai's ear making him shudder

"Now lets get to work" Tala said kissing Kai on the cheek

As they left the kitchen Kai snuck into Rei's room after picking the lock and carried him bridal style over to Bryans room. Meanwhile Tala had grabbed the handcuffs and key before heading over to Bryan's room. Tala picked the lock and walked with Kai over to Bryan's bed. As Bryan stirred Tala and Kai stopped breathing worried that he'd wake up. But luckily he didn't and Kai and Tala were in the clear. As Kai laid Rei next to Bryan Tala slipped the handcuffs onto both of them. Tala gave one key to Kai and kept the other for himself. When they were finished they slipped out of the room. They walked into Kai's room and sat down.

"Man that was close" Tala breathed softly

"I know now we have morning problems" Kai replied

"What do you mean?" Tala asked

"Don't you think they'll be pretty pissed off?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow at Tala

"Yeah but it will all be worth it" Tala replied

"Ok now let's go to bed" Kai said leading Tala to his king sized bed

**Morning**

"KAI, TALA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Bryan shouted from his room

"Guess their up" Kai muttered

"What was your first clue?" Tala replied sarcastically

"Hey what's Bryan so upset about?" Ian asked when Spencer, Kenny, Max, Tyson, and Himself walked into the kitchen.

"You'll see" Tala smirked

"Hey Tyson your actually up?" Kai asked surprised

"Bryan's fault" Tyson replied

"So are we training today Kai?" Kenny asked

"KENNY" Max and Tyson whined

"Not sure if Rei could handle it" Kai smirked trying to hold back his laughter

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked

"Just watch" Tala and Kai said in unison

Just then Bryan and Rei walked into the kitchen next to each other trying to hide the handcuffs. When they saw everyone looking at them their faces went red.

"Hey Rei lets go watch some television" Tyson stated when he saw Rei

"Um no thanks Tyson I think I'll stick by Bryan for a while" Rei replied

"Are you serious Rei?" Max asked smiling

"Yeah plus I need to talk to Kai" Rei said honestly

"Um ok dude just come out when you're done" Tyson answered

"Come on you three" Max said pulling Kenny, Spencer and Ian along with him

"Morning sugar high" Rei said as they were leaving

As soon as they left Bryan stomped up to Tala and Kai who were obviously trying to hold back their laughter. As he got up to the table they were sitting at dragging Rei in the process he slammed his hands on the table and glared at Kai and Tala. Just then Kai and Tala doubled over in laughter unable to hold it.

"ITS NOT FUNNY" Bryan shouted

"Sorry but we have our reasons" Kai stated

"Which are what Kai?" Rei asked angrily

"Your feelings for each other" Kai replied

"WHAT?" Bryan and Rei replied in unison

As the day went on Bryan and Rei stayed as far away from the others as possible. They even avoided meals. They stole glances at each other and unknowingly their feelings for each other grew. They stayed in Bryan's room all day and finally it was night.

**Night**

As the two lay in bed Rei was the first to fall asleep. He lay on his side and Bryan could watch him sleep. It wasn't long until Bryan fell asleep as well.

Morning

They woke up late the next morning and realized everyone had left. As time passed on they decided to watch television. They were watching a horror movie called Steven Kings 'The Shining'. They hadn't even realized they had gotten so close until Rei bumped Bryan.

"Oops sorry" Rei said softly

"Its fine" Bryan said with a smirk as an idea came to mind

"Rei was attentively watching the movie when Bryan pushed him on to his back.

"Hey what the hell Bryan I said I was sorry" Rei said through gritted teeth

"So, what's your point little kitten" Bryan said in an amusing tone

"So why did you push me?" Rei asked

After Rei finished talking Bryan started to laugh making Rei extremely nervous. When Bryan saw Rei's face he decided to show him what he had wanted to tell him since he first saw him. It was a risk for Bryan since he didn't know if Rei held feelings for him. As Rei was getting up Bryan grabbed his arm and pulled him up all the way. When Rei was fully up Bryan quickly kissed Rei's lips leaving the black haired blader in confusion.

"Bryan?" Rei asked with a red tinged face

"Yeah?" Bryan asked with an even redder face

"Why did you kiss me?" Rei asked with hope in his eyes

"Its because I love you" Bryan stated

"You do?" Rei asked as a smile graced his lips

"Yeah I've always wanted to tell you I just never knew how" Bryan replied looking down

"Bryan?" Rei asked as Bryan lifted his head

"I love you too." Rei continued as he returned Bryans kiss

Just then the two bladers could hear laughing in the background. As they looked towards the door Kai and Tala stepped around the corner still laughing.

"I can't believe it worked" Tala said unable to stop laughing

"You guys are hilarious" Kai stated also unable to stop laughing

"Shut up already" Bryan said his face even redder then before

"Hey wait where are the others?" Rei asked

"Upstairs" Kai said as soon as he had calmed down

"Why were you spying on us?" Bryan asked angrily

"Well incase you forgot we have the keys" Kai started

"So we have to hear you say it or we wouldn't believe you" Tala finished

"Still it wasn't funny" Rei said in a pouting manner

"What wasn't funny" Max asked as he and Tyson came into the room

"Nothing Max" Rei replied

"Wait did Kai and Tala over hear you and laugh?" Ian asked as he and Spencer walked in

"Hey don't feel to bad you three did that to us at the abbey remember" Spencer replied

"Yeah but" Rei and Bryan started in unison

"Hey don't forget you and Kai did it to us" Tyson piped in

"But we never did it to Tala and Kai" Rei said

"How could we they were so secretive and its not like we knew" Max replied

"All right its bed time" Tala said as he unlocked the handcuffs and gave them back to Kai

As the week passed every one was getting along and they were sad that they would have to leave soon. But their fun soon stopped when Tala and Kai disappeared.

**A/N: Ok seriously I didn't know how to end this story and since it was a one-shot it was even harder. But I did it. Anyway you got to tell me how I did. I hope it was long enough for you I never seem to write a decent length story but anyway PLZ PLZ R&R.**


End file.
